universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Primarina
How To Unlock (SLBB:O&A Only) * Complete Event 5:Incineroar or Decidueye?. * Play 30 VS Matches. * Complete Mount Lanakila in the Subspace Emissary. On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Sparkling Aria Primarina starts to bursts into song, sending emitting many bubbles onto her opponents. The bubbles surrounded yourself as it damages any opponents who near you. This attack causes good damage and knockback. Thou, if the opponent’s suffering afterburn, it’s can be healed. (This is also good for Team Battle.) Side B - Ice Beam Primarina launches an Icy-Cold Beam attack onto her opponents. The beam causes a small amount of damage with a small chance of freezing the opponent down. Anywhere else will get small knockback. The beam can also pass through opponents and can reflect off of walls, floors, and shield. Up B - Hyper Voice Primarina lifts upward as she looses a horribly echoing shout downward onto her opponents. The echoing shout can easily stun opponents midair, with small damage and knockback. Sadly, the echoing gives you poor recovery, until it’s done in the ground. Down B - Moonblast Primarina changed over the power of the Moon. The power get store around you as it forms a small armor in you. Once fully charged, it’s can be launch onto the opponents for great damage with good knockback. Be cautious, as an attack on the charged will cancel the attack. This can also work if you suffer too much damage until your Moon Armor. Final Smash - Oceanic Operetta Primarina moves along the background as she summons a massive amount of water upward onto the ground. Once the Massive Water arrives on the stage, it’s can easily damage the opponents rapidly if they trapped under this water, before it explodes for the massive knockout. After the Final Smash ended, Primarina takes a bow as she returns back into the stage. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Female Category:Pokémon Category:Mermaid Like Category:Cute Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha Category:Heroes Category:Mermaid Category:Non-Human Category:Non-English Speaking Category:YouTube Poop Category:Water User Category:Fairy Category:Unisex Category:Blue Category:White Category:Pink Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:Scrapped Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha Characters Category:EWBR Ultimate